Back East, Way East
by CallmeBloo
Summary: AU. Kagome is a world famous singer, currently tour Japan, her native land, though she was raised in America. While playing the town she was born in, she saw some silver hair that she felt she'd seen before. Had she?


Title: Back East, Way East.

Rated: M, for future chapters and some language

Summary; AU. Kagome is a world famous singer, currently tour Japan, her native land, though she was raised in America. While playing the town she was born in, she saw some silver hair that she felt she'd seen before. Had she?

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

a/n; this is my first fan fic in YEARS, I hope it's okay (:

Kagome walked off the small plane and onto the turf below. She inhaled and smelt the familiar smell of Japan, her home land. The signature scent of jasmine that wove its way through every nose in the area, burned hers slightly, but she enjoyed it. She lugged her carry-on out of her bodyguard's arms and began to walk towards the terminal, her band-mates not far behind.

"Kagome, wait up!" she halted and turned to smile at her lead guitarist, Miroku, jogging up to her. His hair was spiked up and his violet eyes danced with excitement. "Us natives have to stick together," he smirked and she laughed lightly. They were the only two who were first generation from Japan in the group. The drummer, Kouga, and bassist, Sesshomaru, were Japanese, just not born there.

"You're right," she laughed and jokingly looped her arm through her best friend's. They walked in the door to the airport and turned down to a secluded hallway where they wouldn't be ambushed by the screaming fans they could hear in the terminal through the concrete walls. Their bodyguards went and got their bags and loaded them into one car, while the band got into another.

Kagome leaned her head against the tinted glass of the limo they were currently in. It cast a shadow over her bright and shining Japan, but she loved the view none the less. She smiled as they passed girls in their school uniforms on the sidewalk, who seemed to have halted their gossiping to gawk at the limo passing.

"You okay Kagome?" Sesshomaru asked, pulling his long hair back from his face. She smiled and nodded. She loved Sesshomaru, very much. Though they had never dated, they had been a little more than friends for awhile, but decided it was best for the band to not shit where they ate. What she loved most about his was his long silver hair, which always brought her back to her time in Japan when she was young.

She only lived in Japan until she was five, but that was enough time to collect some memories. She remembered a hot-tempered little boy in her kindergarten class, who had hair just like Sesshomaru's. He was always causing some sort of trouble, but he was also really shy. Once she had kissed him on the playground and his face matched his trademark red shirt. She sighed, remembering the color.

Once, she asked Sesshomaru if he had direct family in Japan. He said his uncle still lived there and had a son about my age. She refrained from telling him about her kindergarten love.

"I'm so excited for this show!" Kouga broke the silence, that wasn't uncomfortable, but strange for the normally crazy group. He was twirling his drumstick around his fingers and playing air drums on his lap. Kagome just smirked and nodded.

"I know, it's crazy." she fiddled with the bracelets on her wrist. "My sister, Kikyo, used to go to this exact venue all the time when we lived here."

Kikyo was seven years Kagome's senior, but they were so close they could be twins, and they looked it too. Kikyo remembered Japan a lot better and told Kagome a lot of stories about their home, and their parents.

Kagome's heart sank as she thought of her father. He was a strong man, he seemed like a tree in her memories, but they may have been because the last time she saw him, she was five. He had been on his way to work, riding his bike like most Japanese men did, when suddenly he was shoved off his bike. A man left on the bike while another, brandishing a gun, pistol whipped his across the face several times and put one bullet into his stomach and one into his right lung. He was left to rot in the gutter.

But finally a passer-by called the police and an ambulance. Her father never woke up long enough to tell the police chief what had happened, so they decided to write it off as a regular mugging and not investigate. Her father was never able to breathe or eat on his own, and eventually her mother decided she couldn't watch him suffer anymore. The day after his funeral, she packed up her daughters and fled to her college friend's house, in America.

Kagome shook her head, as if to clear the ideas, but she said it just as Miroku asked her a question.

"You don't?" he asked, a black eyebrow raised in question.

"Sorry, what?" she blinked, hoping the tears that had started to form were invisible.

"I asked if you wanted to grab some food before sound check?" his eyebrow began its slow and steady decent to line up with the other while he awaited her answer.

"Oh, yeah, sure!" she cheered up, but a pang of sadness still caught in her throat, Sesshomaru shot her a look, knowing what had happened to her family here, and gave her a soft smile. Her cheeks flushed and she looked back out the window at all the gawking Japanese people, all wondering who was so special in their limo.

a/n; okay, it's a little boring, but I wanted to lay everything out for you. And don't worry, this isn't a kag/sess story. It just…was…once? I don't know. Just keep reading, and REVIEW please (:


End file.
